a night to remember troyella
by ZanessaFan01
Summary: What really happened the night Troy applogized to Gabriella by singing part of Start of Something New? IN MY VISION OF WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT! There is Alot of Troyella, PLUS MY STORY LINE AFTER THAT NIGHT.
1. The Start Of Something New

Ok this is my first FanFiction for this site.. I made one for Clana b4 but that is it.. plz don't bash or anything.  
ok here goes nothing  
------  
Title:  
A Night to Remember..  
------  
"This could be the Start of something' new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you...oh  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new"

As Troy finished The lyrics of the song he looked into Gabriella's eyes. He held up the rehearsal sheet with a little smile and sighed.  
"It's a pair's audition." Troy spoke and Gabriella smiled and walked towards him. Every step closer she got the more Troy's heart beat faster. Gabriella took the sheet from Troy and walked to the railing of the little balcony from her room.  
She turned to see if Troy was fallowing. Troy smiled big and turns to meet her eyes on him. He walked slowly to meet Gabriella. They smiled at each other and looked into ones eyes.  
Troy leaned in slowly and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips thinking to himself 'wow what am I doing?'... But to his surprise Gabriella kissed back. The kiss became more and more passionate.  
Troy rest on hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. Gabriella put her arms around his neck. About 3 minutes later they both came up for air. Smiles planted on both of their faces.  
With his thumb Troy caressed Gabriella's cheek. Finally he spoke "I'm sorry Gabriella..." he sighed and continues "I didn't mean anything about what I said... Its just Chad and Zeke and all of the guys kept telling me that we need to focus on the game. Nothing but the game. And when they all ganged up on me like that... i cracked saying things I didn't mean," Troy stopped to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry Gabriella" He finished.  
"Yea me too..." Gabriella said looking at Troy. "For what I'm the one that said all that stuff." Troy said confused. "Yeah but it didn't help that I was blowing you off all week." She smiled at him and took his hand.  
"Where are we going?" He asked. "Inside, its getting cold outside." She replied pulling him in and shutting the door behind them.  
As he was pulled into her room he looked around. "Nice Room you got here..." He said still looking around. "Thanks." She smiled and sits on the bed by the pillows.  
Troy smiles back and looks at her. "Yea no problem" He replied. Gabriella patted a spot next to her motioning for him to come and sit. With a little hesitating he walks to her and sits down. "Thanks for understanding" Troy was happy again. She just smiled and nodded a little.  
"Hey Gab... c-can I tell you something?" Troy asked playing with the blanket a little. "Yeah sure anything... Are you ok?" She asked. She could tell he was really nervous.


	2. Will you be my Girlfriend?

Troy sat there one the bed thinking for a second. Finally he spoke. "Ok Gabriella I really like you and I no it's stupid because I no you don't feel the same way." As he said that Gabriella sat there a smile approaching her face. "Troy," she stopped before going on. As she did Troy looked at her and smiled knowing that she didn't hate him for basically spilling his heart.

Gabriella looked at Troy and took a deep breath. She leaned forward and started kissing him. In reaction Troy smiled and kissed back. Pulling away Gabriella had a glowing smile. "I really like you too."

"Ok then," Troy said with a smile and fished in his pocket for his class ring. "Would you take my class ring and be my girlfriend?" He asked full of hope. After about 2 minutes of thinking Gabriella looks at Troy and slowly takes the ring. "Yes Troy I would be more then happy to be your girlfriend." As soon as she said that Troy smiled and kissed her passionately.

Troy pulled away with a smile. As if routine Troy glances at his watch and sees that its only 7:30 pm. "hey have you eaten yet?" He asked turning his head to her. "No not yet why? What do you have in mind?" She smiled n played with his hair a little. "How bout we go out for a burger, fries, and a drink?" He says with a smile. "Umm hold on I'll go down and ask my mom if I can go out for a while." She said getting up and walking to the door. "Ok" Troy sat there looking around her room. When she came back in she could tell he was daydreaming or something because he didn't notice she was there. She walks over to him and placed her hand on his startling him a little. "You ok?" she asked. Snapping back to reality "Huh? Oh yea sorry." He said with a smile. "Yeah I'm just... Thinking." She looked at him with a little confusion on her face. "ok." She said with a little hesitation. "So what did your mom say?" he asked. "She said it was fine with her just to be home before 9:00." She smiled.

"Ok." A big smiles spread across his face as he got off the bed. "Shall we?" he said putting out his arm. "We shall!" she replied looping hers with his own. As Gabriella said that she let out a giggle. They walked out of Gabriella's house and down the road toward McDonald's. Once there they both got the same thing double cheese burger, small fry, and a medium sprite. They sat there talking about the big game coming up, and the decathlon coming up. They talked about all the pressure there was and they even started talking about the first time they sang together. "So what was the first thing you thought about when you were singing Start of Something new?" Gabriella asked with a smile. After thinking for a second Troy replied "Why do I have to embarrass my self in front of this pretty girl?" Troy laughed a little. Gabriella blushed big time and said "thank you."

"So what you want to do now? We have…" Troy looks at his watch. "A half hour till 9... It's up to you." He smiled at Gabriella. After about 3 minutes of thinking she stood up and took Troy's hand. Troy stood up and follows her out the door. "Where are we going Gabby!" He asked being pulled along. "To the park!" she giggled still pulling him. Half way there Gabriella stopped pulling and settled down. "Let's go to the swings." She giggled a little and started to pull him towards the swings.

Gabriella sat on one of the swings and pushed the dirt around with her shoes. Troy walked behind her and started to push her a little. Gabriella smiled and let him. "So Troy we are going to do the final call backs right?" She asked full of hope. Troy smiled from behind her and replied "Yeah sure I mean only if you want to." He stopped the swing from moving and stood in front of her. As Gabriella stood up she smiled. "Yes I want to!" Standing up straight Troy pulled Gabriella's chin up and softly kisses her.

Gabriella starts to wrap her arms around his neck. As Troy softly places both of his hands on her waist. Pulling away slowly Troy says "Wow Gabriella I think I like you more then anyone I have liked ever in my life..." His eyes still closed. In return for saying that to her, Gabriella hugged him tight. "Thanks Troy. You're so amazing." Gabriella said burying **(sp sry)** her face in his chest. While holding her Troy looks at his watch. "Umm Gabby I think we should get back. Its 10 minutes to nine." With a smile she let go and held his hand while walking back to her home. The walk back was quiet. Both Troy and Gabriella were lost in there own thoughts. Once they had gotten to her door step it was 8:59 and with a smile he gave her a kiss and said "Good night Gabriella." She gave a small soft smile and replied "Good night Troy! And thank you for tonight it's was amazing. Just like you are. So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. "As far as I no yes you will. Night" Troy replied with one more kiss and waited for her to walk into the house quietly.

_**A/N: thanks for the couple comments I got hehe I love them and also thanks for saying that you want an update... You keep commenting and I will keep writing!**_


	3. I think I love you

**Reminder of last update:**

"Good night Troy! And thank you for tonight it's was amazing. Just like you are. So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. "As far as I no yes you will. Night" Troy replied with one more kiss and waited for her to walk into the house quietly.

As soon as Gabriella walked in to her home she pressed her back against the door lightly and smiled. She thought to herself 'A_w I can't believe it. Troy and I are... going out. Yes! And that kiss wow he is so amazing.'_ With a small smile and _quiet_ foot work she crept up the stairs and into her bedroom where she changed into her nightgown and set her alarm for school the next day. The whole time thinking about one person, **_Troy._**

On the other side of the door, Troy, smiled to himself as well and walked off to the side walk. He thought to himself '_Wow I can't believe she said yes. Aw I'm going out with Gabriella. Yes! I wonder what she thinks about me.' _He smiled realizing he was only a little bit away from home. With a glance at his watch he saw it was only 9:05. He thought to himself _'I have enough time' _he jogged to his back yard and picked up a basketball. As if he was on a time limit he started shooting hoops and making them. Like he wasn't alone he started to talk to himself. '_Ok Troy Bolton fakes the ball to Danforth oh down to the hoop SLAM DUNK BY BOLTON' _He says kind of to loud catching the attention of Gabriella. **(A/n: I'm making Gabriella's house right behind Troy's. So bare with me. Okay lmao. I'm doing this bcuz I have a play. So bare.)** As Gabriella walked on to her balcony to see what all the commotion was about she saw Troy in his back yard with the basketball happier then ever. _'What is he doing?'_ she thought with a little chuckle.

On purpose Gabriella coughed trying to catch Troy's attention. Not succeeding the first time she does it again. As like on Q Troy stops and looks up. A little embarrassed Troy stops and waves to her. "H...Hey Gabriella. What are you doing out here?" Troy smiles up toward her. "Well I heard commotion out here so I just thought I would see what it was. But I see that it was you." She smiles back at him and laughs a bit. Troy could start to feel his cheeks turn red. "Uhh yea sorry about that I was uh…. Practicing for the ga-m-e." he says looking for a better excuse for why he was out there so late and making so much noise. "Oh ok" she says starting to blush. "Well umm I'm going to uhh" he points to the back door, "go in now Night Gab." She giggles to herself "G'night Troy!" with that she watches him turn around and walk into the house. Once he is in she walks back into her room and lies on the bed. Only one subject going through her mind, Troy.

She starts to talk to herself. "Aw he is such a sweet guy. I am with him yeahhh." She giggles to herself. "I guess he can tell that I have liked him since we sang together on vacation" She smiles big thinking about that night. How all the lights went down a tad. How alls she could do was blush and smile. Of course she was nervous at first but looking into Troy's eyes paid off. Alls she had to do was look at him and no everything was going to be just fine.

Meanwhile, at Troy's he was about to walk up to his room when he heard his name and he new he was caught. "Troy," Mr. Bolton called out and before Troy could escape he was pulled into his father's office, "Where have you been?" Not looking up from his desk his father said firmly. "Uhh …um…" not knowing what to say Troy told his father the truth. "Dad I was hanging out with Gabriella then came home and shot some hoops." Slowly Mr. Bolton looked up from his desk. "Do you know what time it is?" Troy looked at his watch and sighed. "Sorry Dad I lost track of time." It was almost 10:30 pm and Troy was supposed to meet his father in his office to work on some plays. "It better not happen again or you'll be benched for a game or two. Got it?" Troy could tell his father was loosing patients with him. So quickly he said, "Yes dad got it." With out another word he quickly ran up to his room and got ready for the next day.

His mind was filled with only one person, **_Gabriella_**.

_**-----------------------------------The Next Day/ Morning/ At School--------------------------**_

As Troy walked into school the next morning he saw the one person he was looking for and rushed over to her. Without a word he covered her eyes and said, "Guess who?" in a quiet tone. She smiled at him and turned around. "Hey Troy." She gave him a small kiss and hug. He smiled back at her. "Hey Gabriella, What's up?" he said leaning against her locker. "Nothing much you want to no what? I thought about you all night last night. I couldn't stop." She blushed and turned back to her locker and getting books and papers out. "You too huh? Yea the same with me. I finally fell asleep at like 1:00 am. Its crazy the ways you make me feel." He looks at the ground avoiding eye contact. "I-I think I love you." He looks at her to see her smiling back at him. He lets out a small smile and thinks it over. "I love you Gabriella." He says looking into her eyes. Small tears swelled up in her eyes... "I love you too Troy." She replied with a kiss which led to a little make out session until, Chad, once again interrupted them.


	4. My house Seven oclock?

Troy let out a breath and held up his hand pulling Chad aside. "Be right back Gabriella." He smiled grinding his teeth and takes him like 5 feet of where they had been standing.

"Ok Chad look I'm here with Gabriella ok that means just her and me. Not Her, Me and you. Just me and her. Ok? Ok." He looked past Chad and saw Taylor walking up behind him. Walking up to Troy, Taylor nodded knowing what she had to do. "Come on Chad we shall walk. I got it Troy now go back to Gabby." Taylor said as she took Chad's hand and led him to her locker.

Meanwhile, Troy smiled and walked back to Gabriella. "Sorry about that Chad just doesn't know when to stop." Gabriella laughed a bit and nodded while saying," It's fine Troy." Troy looked at her, smiled and in a small voice asked, "Can I take you somewhere? I mean it's not to far from campus." Gabriella nodded again and smiled, "Sure Troy Where?" He smiled more and took her hand in a fast walk he pulled her out of the school and down to a park. "Troy why are we here?" He smirked and pulled her over by a tree. Pulling her closer to him, he hugged her and smiled. "Gabriella I have something to admit to you. From day one," he pulled away and sat down at the bottom of the tree, "I have had a mad crush on you." He started to pull the grass and make a pile of it as she slide down the tree next to him. "Really?" she looked at him. "Yeah." He replied nervously. "Troy?" "Yeah?" he said turning to her slowly. She smiled and slowly leaned into him kissing him softly. He turned completely to her while returning the kiss. When she pulled away they both just sat there smiling. "Well that was..." Troy paused and laughed a bit. "Amazing." Gabriella finished his sentence. "Yeah amazing. I think we should get back to school." He looked at Gabriella as she nodded, "Yeah I think so too." Troy stood up and put his hand out for Gabriella to take. Once she did he helped her up, hugged her once more and they headed back to the school Troy's arm around her waist as if he was telling her that he'd keep her safe forever. Once they got back to the school Gabriella looked at Troy and hugged him whispering in his ear, "Meet me at my house at 7, so we can hang out." He smiled and whispered back, "Ok." With that she kissed his ear and released the hug going off to her last hour and Troy to his.

**A/N:: Hey guys sorry for the delayed update! BUSY. Hehe Yeah I no short but I had to get it up. So the next chapter will be long I promise! Have a nice day/night. -Ali!**


	5. Change of Plans

**_A/N:: I made a typo on the last update srryy I is suppose to be:_**

**_With that she kissed his ear and released the hug going off to her 2nd hour and Troy to his. _**

_**My apologies to all you. I am so tired and I have been SOO busy that its all screwed up but now this one should me way more since. Sorry! -Ali**_

After 2nd period started Troy sat there just thinking about Gabriella and how she was so special to him. Troy caught very little on the assignment for the weekend as well as the directions. "Gabriella" Troy whispered to him self and smiled. Once more thinking was done he settled it, _'I'm taking her to a movie tonight since mom n dad will be out for the night.'_ He thought. He smiled he had everything planned for tonight he just needed to write Gabriella a note asking if she wanted to change plans and hang at his house. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it for a second deciding on what to put he finally smiled and started to write, _'Hey Gabriella Instead of going to your house tonight I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to a movie with me and then to my house? My dad is taking my mom out for dinner so I'll have the house to my self and yeah I just thought maybe we would get a little more privacy there, we could work on our home work, talk, and I don't know maybe watch a movie there. Skip out on the movie theater movie. Ill even make you something to eat. I don't know its just a suggestion. Well I'll talk to you after Basketball practice or maybe you can come and watch. Hang out for a little bit. Well class is ending so I better go. Well I love you. Bye. –Troy."_ As Troy finished he looked down at the page and smiled. He added a heart and a smiley face to it, folded it up and stuck it into his pocket. A couple minutes later the bell rang and he gathered up his things and jogged out of the class room to find Gabriella to give her the note. He looked around and saw her, her back to him he walked up to her and touched her hips gently keeping his hands there. She smiled and pushed back against his body a little. "Hey" he whispered in her ear. "Hey" she smiled big and turned around. Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out the note, "here I wrote this. It's for you." He put it into her small hand and kissed the back of her neck whispering again, "I got to go to 3rd period. I'll talk to you later?" She nodded and smiled. "Alright" He kissed her gently and walked off. Gabriella stood there smiling then realizing she only had 2 minutes left to get to class. She hustled to get her books and sped walked to her next class.

Time went by fast for her because she was concentrated on getting the day over with. Finally, Gabriella's class period for lunch came and she went to her locker, got another book, but when she opened up her locker a note gently fell out of it. She opened it and it was another letter from Troy. It read, "Hey Gabriella umm I was just letting you know that I won't be in the lunch room for lunch. If anything you should know where I am. So if you want to join me, Please do. You're always free to. –Troy." Gabriella closed the note and smiled. She took the book that she had taken out and put it back in her locker. She closed her locker, turned around and looked to see if anyone was still in the halls. After seeing no one she found the stair way and went up to the roof top where she was most likely to find him.

She walked up and found him looking over the valley. "Hey" she smiled as she walked up behind him and hugged his waist. "Hey how are you?" He asked and smiled while turning around to face her. She stood up on her toes and kissed him gently. "Well I'll tell you." She took his hand and led him over to the bench. "Ok so 1st period couldn't concentrate, 2nd same, 3rd same, and 4th same. And now I'm with the reason I couldn't concentrate. And I'm Happier then a dog." They both chuckled a bit and Gabriella leaned onto Troy a little. "Oh yeah about that note, I'd love to come to your house and study, talk, and watch a movie. When are your parents leaving?" Gabriella asked laying her head on his shoulder. "Ehh my dad said they should be gone by 4, they are going out of town for the dinner so yeah. You can come over right after they leave if you want." He kissed the top of her head and smiled. Gabriella smiled as well and nodded a little, "Sure how about I'll be at your house by 4:05?" Troy smiled big inside and out. "That's fine." Troy said as Gabriella's small hands went around Troy's waist a little.

Once the bell had rung meaning lunch period was over, the day went fast from there. Troy went to basket back practice and saw Gabriella while practicing then went home and got ready. 3:55 came around and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were already in the car and pulling out of the drive way. Troy was scattering around the house cleaning up a little.


	6. my first

_**A/N:: This chapter, I suggest children under 13 or 4 do not read of you don't want to be exposed to sex. And stuff like that.-Ali**_

Troy went to basketball practice and saw Gabriella while practicing then went home and got ready. 3:55 came around and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were already in the car and pulling out of the drive way. Troy was scattering around the house cleaning up a little.

Troy threw all of the clothes on his bedroom floor down stairs into the Laundry room, and cleaned the rest of the house. As soon as he stopped cleaning and sat on the couch the door bell rang. He smiled and got up, quickly he took off his shirt and threw it down the stairs and to the basement and grabbed the extra shirt that was on the chair. He opened the door while putting it on. "Hey Gabriella come on in." He said while pulling the shirt down over his head. Gabriella smiled and walked into the house still looking at Troy. "So what you want to do first?" Gabriella asked looking around a little. After a minute of thinking Troy suggested going up to his room, Gabriella nodded and Troy took her hand leading her up to his room. "Well welcome to my room." He said as the entered and he closed the door. "Not bad." Gabriella said and smiled laughing a bit. She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Sit with me?" she looked at him while he slowly walked over by her.

Sitting next to Gabriella, Troy pushed himself back a bit toward the pillows and lay back on the pillows. With a smile Gabriella scooted back by him and lay with him. Troy softly put his arms around her and smiled kissing her lips so gentle there lips were barely touching. Moving more against Troy, Gabriella pulled him on her a little kissing him back but harder. As he moved she took a hold of his shirt, gripping it so he couldn't go anywhere else. Kissing her harder he felt one of her hands go down to the bottom of his shirt and start pulling to up his stomach and over his head gently. After helping her take it off he continued to kiss her while her hands ran from his stomach to his back gently.

Pulling away Troy looked down at Gabriella while she looked up at him. "Troy I want you to be my first." He nodded and replied, "I want you to be my first too." They both smiled a bit and Troy went back down to kiss her once more. With his legs on both sides of her but not sitting on her he pulled her shirt over her head gently. Looking down upon her body he saw an instant shiver from her. Laying his body on hers a little he pulled the blankets over their bodies as he started to kiss her. While kissing him back Gabriella's hands found his belt and started to undo it, taking it off completely she started to work on his pants, unbuttoning them completely. Once she unbuttoned his pants Troy started to do the same to hers slowly. She moved her hands over his and noticed he was shaking a little, "Troy you ok?" she looked at him and he nodded replying, "Yeah I'm just scared. First time with someone you really love I don't know, I guess that's the way-"He was stopped by her lips. "If you don't want to do this its find." She said.

"No... No I do its just… I'm nervous." He finally admitted. "Me too just relax. I really want this to happen." He nodded as she finished and he started to push her pants down past her hips, she did the same to his pants. For the first time they both make love. An hour or two past and Troy laid down next to Gabriella his arms around her body keeping her warm while she fell asleep on his chest. Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head and felt her kiss his chest. Not too soon after that they were both asleep in each others

arms. Neither of them had thought that, that would happen that night.


	7. Goodmorning lovers

Chapter 7:

**_WARNING: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE EXPOSED TO SEX RELATED SUBJECTS._**

**_Previously on a night to remember:_** Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head and felt her kiss his chest. Not too soon after that they were both asleep in each others

arms. Neither of them had thought that, that would happen that night.

The next morning Troy slowly opened his eyes to see Gabriella sleeping peacefully against his chest, which made a huge smile come across his face. Gabriella started to move a bit and slowly opened her eyes to see Troy smiling down at her, a small smile came to her lips as well as she leaned up a bit and pulled him down for a small yet passionate kiss. Their lips danced against each other and their hips grinded gently. Gabriella's left arm went around Troy's neck and her right hand slid down his chest to his bare hips. Pulling away and smiling she said," Morning lovely boy."

Which was replied with a, "Good morning beautiful lady." Which caused her to giggle, Troy moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her onto his stomach where she straddled him. When he had moved her she took the blanket with her and pulled it over their bodies, Troy moved up to sit slowly. Gabriella moved her hands to his chest then down a bit, sending chills down Troy's spine. "I love you." Troy announced again with a small soft smile.

"I love you too." She replied quietly with a smile. Her legs on either side of Troy, they way she sat on him he could feel her lips split on his stomach, with a warm sensation in that spot. His hands still on her waist, they started to slowly moved down to her opening and he started to stroke it, gently. Gabriella moaned in pleasure and smiled leaning down to give him a small yet passionate kiss.

Troy kissed her back and rolled her over onto her back with out breaking the kiss, he laid over her kissing her back as Gabriella's fingers raked gently on his back.

Pulling back Troy kissed down on to her neck then chest gently, as eventually Gabriella's fingers where combing through his hair. Gabriella closed her eyes tightly and Troy stopped kissing her body.

"Come on Gabi lets go do something today." Troy said softly, "My mom is coming home today and as much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, I don't think being in bed with you, naked would be such a good thing for her to see." He said as she chuckled and nodded getting up she moved across the room to gather all of her belongings.

Once fully dressed She looked at troy who only had managed to put on his pants, she giggled and watch him scratch his head then sit on the bed. Slowly making her way to him she sat on his lap and smiled causing him to smirk.

"What are you thinking missy?" he asked her when she started to trace his stomach and chest with the tip of her finger. Getting up she straddled him and started to kiss his neck making his face turn red, then came the heavy panting, not from Gabriella but from Troy. Gabriella stayed there giggling because he was panting. Pulling away she looked at him and asked, "Something wrong Babe?" She said in the smallest innocent voice she had.

Troy smiled and shook his head, and Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair. Troy's eyes closed and he slowly went back against the bed as Gabriella's hands went up his chest then back down and stayed at the edge of his pants. "So what are you thinking?" She asked in the same innocent voice but with a little more sex appeal to it. Troy moaned and squirmed a bit.

"I'm thinking we will get caught but I don't really care right now." He said at the midst of another moan but this time it was a bit louder then what he had thought it was. "Gabi you want to get caught don't you?" He asked his breathing steady a bit better.

Gabriella giggled and replied," I'll finish later." She replied as her hand touched the skin gently under the elastic of his boxers, before she removed her hand and got up throwing his shirt at him. "Get dressed lover boy." She said giggling and looking in the mirror he had in his room, fixing her hair until a pair of hands wrapped her body and seconds later a pair of warm lips were on the back of her neck, "Trrrrooyyyy why now wait for later where we can be alone." She said smirking and putting the rest of her hair in a pony tail.

Ok reviews? Tell me what you want to happen next chapter.

Much love,

Ali


	8. I love you?

_**Previously on A night to Remember**_: "I'm thinking we will get caught but I don't really care right now." He said at the midst of another moan but this time it was a bit louder then what he had thought it was. "Gabi you want to get caught don't you?" He asked his breathing steady a bit better.

Gabriella giggled and replied," I'll finish later." She replied as her hand touched the skin gently under the elastic of his boxers, before she removed her hand and got up throwing his shirt at him. "Get dressed lover boy." She said giggling and looking in the mirror he had in his room, fixing her hair until a pair of hands wrapped her body and seconds later a pair of warm lips were on the back of her neck, "Trrrrooyyyy why now wait for later where we can be alone." She said smirking and putting the rest of her hair in a pony tail.

--

Troy hungrily nibbled on Gabriella's neck until she pushed him off to apply some makeup to her eyelids. "Ya know," Troy said from behind her watching her, "your look beautiful with makeup too." Gabriella blushed and looked at him. "Stop Bolton I know what you're trying to do. And its not gonna work, right now" She giggled and turned back to the mirror to apply more.

"So what are we gonna do today anyway?" Gabriella asked bothered abit. Once finished Gabriella walked over to the bed and lay up by the pillows. "I don't know just hang out I guess." Troy replied laying up by her. Gabriella thought for a moment then kissed Troy softly on the lips and got up.

"Come on babe lets go to the mall. Maybe that will take your mind off of dirty things." She said giggling and pulling Troy up who looked at her like he was ready to attack. When Gabriella looked up and saw Troy's face she said, "Shit" quietly to herself with a giggle and bolted out of his room and down the hall way with a laughing Troy chasing her.

"Troy I didn't mean it like that" Gabriella moaned out when she was caught at the top of the steps by Troy. Throwing her over his shoulder he carried her down the stairs patting her butt. "TROY!" She screamed still in giggles. Putting her down on the couch then climbing ontop of her, he started to tickle her more and more.

"Trrrroooooyyy please im sorry" Gabriella finally got out through giggles.

"On Gabi only dirty things in my mind are of you." He confessed but of course she already knew that.

"Yeah….I know" she giggled again and reached her small hands up resting them on his sides, her chocolate brown eyes looking up into his clear ocean blue eyes.

She smiled as a hand traveled up and pulled him down towards her alittle, she leaned up meeting him half way. Their lips met, flickering his tongue against Gabriella's teeth as if he were asking for permission for his tongue to play with hers. After a moment Gabriella granted his request letting his tongue clash with her very own.

**(Gabriella's pov)**

I heard a small moan exscape from Troy's mouth as it was hot on mine, I smiled big. Pulling away I put my finger on Troy's lips who was trying to get past my finger for another kiss. "Troy." I whispered, "I love you."

He finally stopped and looked at me, making me break into a smile, with such sincer in his voice he replied "I love you too Baby." I felt my cheeks go red and I started to shake gently. He felt me start to shake and he held me close whispering into my ear, "shhhh Gabi, I love you soo much."

I looked at him, its so weird to be loved and know its true when you've never been 'in love' before. But that feeling, god I don't know how to explain it, its like someone has changed your ways changed your life and the way you feel.

"Troy," I said quietly closing my eyes. "Is this real?" I heard him breath out, I could tell that his eyes were scanning me, as I waited for him to answer.

Well its been awhile but that is an update. I'm gonna try to make the next update Longer alright? Well tell me what you think. Erumm yeah, well the next update might be soon I don't know it depends on if I can keep my thinking cap without screwing it up, aha that took 3 days to write because my mind has been WACKED! Well reviews please. :


	9. Ill see what i can do

_**Previously on A Night to Remember:**_

I looked at him, it's so weird to be loved and know its true when you've never been 'in love' before. But that feeling, god I don't know how to explain it, it's like someone has changed your ways changed your life and the way you feel.

"Troy," I said quietly closing my eyes. "Is this real?" I heard him breathe out; I could tell that his eyes were scanning me, as I waited for him to answer.

**Troy's POV:**

I looked at Gabriella, my thoughts were all scattered and I didn't know what to think. Of course it is true, is she having second thoughts? I opened my mouth and replied softly into her ear, "Gabi," I closed my eyes and kissed the skin under her earlobe softly and continued, "Of course it's true. I love you so much no one can make me love you less." Reassuringly I added, "No One"

Those words were so true I wouldn't let her go for the life of me. If she ever left me I don't know what I would do, if she ever died I would probably kill myself to be with her.

Gabriella means so much more to me then anyone in my life, so much more the basketball I can tell you that right now. I love her and forever shall. Maybe if I can get her mothers approval I will propose to her at graduation. I doubt it though, my parents would come up with excuses like, you're too young, or you barely know each other, or the overly used one. You don't even know what love is.

Those are the things I didn't get, why do parents have the right to tell you that you're too young to get married, and that you barely know each other. I know that Gabriella is the one that I want to grow old with, the one I want to have children with, the one I want to be buried next too.

That is if she feels the same way…

Gabriella must have gotten worried about me, because I broke through my thoughts when she softly said, "Troy you ok babe?" I looked at her, smiled brightly and nodded.

"I am better then ok because I am here with you, and I love you forever and a day, that is, if it's ok with you?" I looked at her and she giggled replying once again softly, "It's perfect with me."

I nuzzled my face into her neck gently and started to kiss it. I heard muffled giggles escape from her and I smiled even more.

Slowly removing my body off of hers I moved back and put of my hand saying, "Come with me?" She looked at me confused and I could tell she hesitated when she put her hand in mine. I laughed gently and said "its ok I just want to show you something." I pulled her up and walked over to the window making sure my parents weren't home yet.

My heart was racing, was I about to show Gabriella the most prize position that I have, the things that made me think of her. The place that only really I knew about?

Of course I had too; I have been putting it off for along time. Gently pulling her along I led the way down into my basement, it was warm and no one really went down there because everything was basically upstairs, the laundry room, etc.

Everything down there was just really chill and it was my hang out when I was alone, of course it was somewhat sound proof because I always go down there in the winter to practice playing basketball by myself.

My dad never went down there, of course. That was the benefit of it. I didn't have to get worried by adults.

Walking down the stairs I turned on the light switch, as the lights flicked on I smiled and watched her walk around sitting on the large comfortable chair as I closed the door.

"This is my secret hide out in my home." I said softly.

She gasped and looked around looking at all the pictures I had of her and me. They were everywhere, plus there were pictures of friends and family but mostly of her and me.

I laughed and walked over to the CD player and put on some soft music walked over to her and extended my hand saying softly, "Gabriella Marie Montez, May I have this dance?"

**Gabriella's POV:**

I nodded slowly and softly placing my small hand in his larger hand, I slowly got up and put my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my waist. This was just perfect everything was, just looking around made me happy.

I laid my head upon his shoulder as we circled the room. I saw the mini basketball court, a mini fridge and a TV; I saw a computer and all the pictures around the room. I saw the radio and the many CD's around it; the CD's looked like all the soft relaxing.

The song that was playing sounded familiar, wait I know what it is, Arms of an angel by Sarah Mclachlan. I then heard him whisper into my ear that, "I'm in the arms of an angel" I closed my eyes and a tear of happiness fell onto his shirt slightly.

"Troy I love you" I whispered back. I heard him whisper I love you back. After the song was done I parted and thanked him for the dance. Now sitting on the couch again I was in my own thoughts.

They were all on my future and how I wanted it, I wanted to be married to Troy, I wanted him to be the father of my children, I new he was my soul mate and that's all I wanted was him. I'd walk over water for him. I hoped he felt the same way…

**No One's POV:**

As Gabriella sat there in silence Troy watched her and just admired her. His eyes were scanning her body as he admired the way her hair was slightly curly, the way she played with her fingers when she was thinking, the way she breathed.

After a bit of Troy watching Gabriella he got up and put on another song by the same artist, 'I will remember you' was the title. He knew it was one of her favorite songs slowly snapping out of her thoughts Gabriella looked at him teary eyed.

"Oh Troy you remembered." She called out and got up running over to hug him.

"I Love you Baby." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're all I've ever wanted" He finished running his fingers through her soft silky hair, gently.

Gabriella nodded and replied, "I love you too Troy Ethan Bolton."

Troy smiled and hugged her tightly not wanted to let her go.

**Troy's POV:**

I thought to myself, well graduation is coming soon, and then we won't have to worry about school for awhile. I smiled and placed my chin on top of her head just thinking as she leaned into me.

"Gabi I want to give you something," I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh Troy you don't have too, I have enough right here, I have you." She started to me. I shook my head and released her walking over to one of the 3 lose bricks in the wall pulled it out and took the small velvet box from its small carved in place holder.

I walked back taking the ring from the box as I reached down I gently grabbed her hand and put the class ring on her finger. I was a tiny bit bigger then her finger so she put it on her pointer finger and if wouldn't fall off as easily.

"Gabi, I want you to have this." I said smiling.

"Troy I couldn't." She protested.

"Take it," I encouraged her. "It's a symbol of my love for you right now." I smiled

I watched her nod her head and giggle.

"Thank you" she said in a soft voice as her small fingers moved over the diamond slowly and softly.

"Your welcome." I replied.

I watched and smiled more. I hugged her and then took her hand leading her back up stairs.

"Come on lets go up." I said as I turned off the radio and the lights. Locking the door I pulled the key out and placed it into my pocket.

"So how much longer till your parents get home?" she asked and I looked at my watch. Shrugging I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my mothers cell number.

"Hey mom what time you gonna get home?" I said

"Oh really? Well I guess ill see you tomorrow morning then." I smiled and closed my phone.

Turning to Gabriella I smiled and said, "They are stuck in traffic so they are just going to stay at a small inn. Want to spend the night again?" I asked

"I don't know, I wonder if my parents will buy it that i'm staying at Taylor's again." She replied with a small smirk on her face.

"Pllleeeaassee" I begged

She nodded and said, "Ill see what I can do, but I can't promise anything."


	10. Thank you maam you wont regret it

_**Previously on A Night To Remember:**_

"Hey mom what time you gonna get home?" I said

"Oh really? Well I guess ill see you tomorrow morning then." I smiled and closed my phone.

Turning to Gabriella I smiled and said, "They are stuck in traffic so they are just going to stay at a small inn. Want to spend the night again?" I asked

"I don't know, I wonder if my parents will buy it that I'm staying at Taylor's again." She replied with a small smirk on her face.

"Pllleeeaassee" I begged

She nodded and said, "Ill see what I can do, but I can't promise anything."

I watched her with a big smile; walking over to her I kissed her softly and pulled her back to the couch softly sitting her down and myself between her legs.

I kissed her softly and moved down her neck to her shoulder. I smiled when I heard her moan.

**No One's POV:**

Troy kissed along her shoulder and down her arm a bit. While he did that Gabriella moaned out, "I love you Troy." He smiled big and pulled back connecting eyes with her, "I love you too Gabi."

He smiled and turned his back to her resting his back against the couch and his head on her lap, still in between her legs.

Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair and played with it for a while, while his eyes were closed.

Troy smiled and rubbed his hands over her leg gently.

Moving back around he pushing her lightly back and he moved her shirt up kissing her stomach again making her giggle uncontrollably.

Reaching down Gabriella pulled him up gave him a minute kiss and stopped him.

"Maybe later babe, I should go home and talk with my mom." She told him and watched him frown.

"Ill be back in a little bit baby. I promise." She said to him with a smile and got up grabbing her keys. Troy watched her leave and he smiled saying softly I love you.

Knowing it will take at least a couple minutes if not more for her to get home Troy took out his cell phone.

Talking on the phone he smiled as someone picked up.

Getting into her car Gabriella looked back at Troy's home then started the car backing up and going down the street towards her home.

Pulling in she didn't see if anyone was home. "MOM I'M HOME" She yelled.

Going up to her room Gabriella smiled as she saw the picture of troy and herself sitting on her night stand.

"Thank you ma'am you won't regret it I promise." Troy said before clicking his cell phone shut.

Smiling to himself he sat back and thought for a moment before getting up, grabbing his car keys and walking out to his car.

He had some stuff to do but first he had to get a hold of his parents.

Pulling out his cell he dialed his mother's number again and started chatting with her.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was lying in her room laying and smiling looking at a note from when she first moved there, from Troy.

She smiled and giggled at some things in the note. She got up and when into her bathroom that was part of her room.

She got ready for that night. After a while she came out and walked into her mother's room seeing her mother lying on her bed watching television.

"Mama?" She asked and moved closer. Ms. Montez looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Hey baby girl how are you?" she said moving over so Gabriella can lay down with her.

"Mama I was wondering if I can stay at Troy's tonight? His parents are out and we had plans." She asked in a sad voice.

Ms. Montez looked at her daughter and smiled, "Yeah honey that's fine I know you're not going to do anything that I wouldn't." She looked at her daughter.

"Of course mama." Gabriella smiled and kissed her cheek, "I am going to go pack. Love you"

"Love you too baby." She smiled and watched her daughter leave.

Gabriella walked into her room grabbing some close.

Meanwhile Troy nodded and said, "Thanks mom. I love you too. I'm know she does too."

Snapping shut his phone Troy drove to the store that he was headed too.

Picking up his phone he called Gabriella.

"Hey baby how are you?" Troy said as he heard Gabriella's voice on the other line.

"Hey Troy, I'm fine how about you?" She replied

"I am just amazing." He smiled and continued, "Hey when you come over I want you to wear something formal ok?"

Little confused Gabriella nodded and said, "Sure?"

"Ok ill talk to you later babe bye." He said to her.

"Bye babe." She said and both hung up.


	11. chicken breast corn and potatoes

Hey thanks for reading this story, sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately. I'm trying I'm trying. : here is an update.

_**Previously on A Night To Remember:**_

"I am just amazing." He smiled and continued, "Hey when you come over I want you to wear something formal ok?"

Little confused Gabriella nodded and said, "Sure?"

"Ok ill talk to you later babe bye." He said to her.

"Bye babe." She said and both hung up.

Troy smiled and parted the car, he got out and walked into the store.

**Gabriella's POV**

Clicking my phone shut I went into my closet. What was Troy planning? Why do I have to dress up? And in what is 'formal'? Those and many other questions buzzing in my head.

I looked through the close then stopped on a beautiful dress, where did I wear this before? Oh yeah, I wore it to my Cousin Josh's wedding. It was a short dress and it was sexy as Troy would probably put it.

Pulling the dress down I walked back into my room setting the dress on my bed, quickly I stripped down and went into the bathroom taking the rest off and hopping into a nice warm shower. Once I got out I put some new undergarments on and got my strapless bra.

I took out my belly button ring, and replaced it with my dangle one.

Since the dress was strapless I should have a strapless bra on. After getting dressed fully I applied a small about of make up on and smiled at myself in the mirror.

Walking out of my room I grabbed my back pack and walked down the stairs. "Hey mama where are you?" I shouted out.

"I'm in here baby." I heard her reply.

"K" I said to myself and walked into the kitchen. "I'm getting ready to leave." I smiled at her and ran out to my car putting my bag into the back seat.

Walking back in I smiled shyly at my mother who had taken out the camera and started snapping pictures.

"What are you doing mama?" I asked smiling for some pictures.

"Nothing just taking some pictures because you look so cute." She told me and I blushed.

"Well ok mama I got to go soon so anything you want me to do before I go?" I asked her walking into the kitchen grabbing a pop.

"No honey just go have fun with Troy." She smiled at me that creepy smile, and then I knew she was in on whatever Troy had planed.

"Mama what do you know that I don't?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing baby." She said in that innocent voice that got me more suspicious.

"Okay….?" I said and kissed her cheek, "Bye I'll see you tomorrow mama."

"Bye honey." She kissed my forehead and I smiled walking out of the house on my way to Troy's. But my first stop was to go to the store.

Stopping off at the store, I parked the car and locked it. I felt over dressed even though I was running in running out. Grabbing what I needed gum and some type of grape wine I have had before that I absolutely loved, I went to the check out and the lady asked for my drivers license, I showed her and she checked me out.

Quickly I walked out to my car put the bag in the back and sat down in the driver's seat. As I sat down my phone started to ringing, by the ringer I could indicate it was a text. Grabbing my cell I opened it and smiled huge

Troy

--

Hey Gabi I love you. :

Can't wait to see you baby girl.

I giggled and hit reply saying, 'I love you too, and I'm on my way love.' Hitting send I closed my phone and tossed it on the seat next to me. Turning the key in the ignition I closed the door and was off to Troy's house with a smile on my face.

**Troy's POV**

As I turned to flip the chicken breasts that were on the grill my phone in my pocket started to vibrate. Shutting the cover of the grill I reached in to my pocket and grabbed it. Opening it I smiled and read the message, of course it was from Gabi.

I flipped my phone shut and ran into the house everything was all tidy and I had clean clothes on. Making sure everything was in its place I took a deep breath and that's when I heard a knock on the door.

I smiled and quickly ran to the door, opening it I saw an anxious Gabriella standing there with a grin on her face. I smiled and leaned in kissing her deeply before moving out of the way for her to enter my home.

"Sorry I'm late I stopped off at the store for some wine and gum." She told me and I nodded and playfully smacked myself in the forehead.

"That's what I forget." I smiled and kissed her cheek, "thank you babe." I said taking the bag from her as she walked over to the couch.

Putting the wine in the refrigerator I walked into the living room were she was sitting patiently on the couch.

I smirked and kneeled down between her legs saying, "I have chicken breast on the grill and corn and mash potatoes in the stove."

She smiled brightly and kissed my forehead. "I love you" she said.

"I love you too babe." I smiled getting up slowly I continued, "Come out side I have to go flip the chicken." I said and jogged out side opening the grill and flipping them.

**No One's POV**

Once Troy shut the grill again he sat down in a near by chair as Gabriella appeared in the door way. He smiled big and motioned with his finger for her to come, which she did as she was told.

Sitting down on Troy's lap she smiled and leaned back into his chest.

"You look beautiful babe." He said whispering softly into her ear causing her to giggle.

"You don't look to bad your self sexy." She whispered back.

Troy smiled and wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny frame and kissed her shoulder gently.

Gabriella's hand slipped down to his thigh and rubbed it gently.

"The chicken smells good so far." She told him with a smile.

Troy nodded and laughed, "It better be. Ok up babe I think they are done."

Gabriella lazily got up and walked over to the grill when Troy was putting the chicken breasts on the plate. She put her nose over the plate and grinned at the smile.

"Come on" he whispered and took her hand with his free hand with the plate in his other.

"Okay." She said and walked in with him sitting at the dinning table that had to candles on it.

"So is this what you were planning?" She asked getting curious again.

"Sort of but there is more." He said his back turned to her as he put the corn and mashed potatoes in separate bowls and set them in front of her along with the chicken.

Going into the refrigerator he pulled out the wine box and poured two glasses of wine.

Setting them on the table in front of her he dimmed the lights and looked at her.

"Romantic much?" She smiled and giggled a bit. "You didn't have to do all of this you know."

"I know but I wanted too. I'd do anything for you." He smiled and she started to giggle, "What?" he asked.

"There is a song by…. God who is it? I think its Simple Plan. It's called 'I'd do anything for you'." She smiled and looked at him.

Troy laughed and nodded, "So there is, I think there is more then just one song called 'I'd do anything for you'." He grinned.

Reaching over Troy took Gabriella's hand and kissed it. "I Love You Gabriella Marie Montez."

She smiled and nodded, "And I love you Troy Andrew Bolton." She giggled using his full name.

Raising his glass he said, "Too us and our life time together. Forever shall we be together." He smiled.

Gabriella lifted her glass and nodded, "I'll drink to that." She said smiling.

Troy smiled as well and touched glasses with her, taking a small sip he grinned.

"Hey that is good." He laughed and she nodded. "Yeah it is, it's my fave."

Troy looked at her, "You drink wine?" He asked a bit surprised.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah but only on special occasions. She laughed slightly and smiled.

"Cool," Troy replied while smiling he continued, "Well before it gets cold lets eat."

She nodded and took the smaller chicken breast that was on the plate as well as some corn and some potatoes.

Meanwhile, Troy took the larger chicken breast and some corn and potatoes.

"Mmm this is gooood!" She smiled big after swallowing it.

"Thank you ma'am, I tried my hardest." He replied with a grin.

As they ate they talked about a lot of things raging from marriage to children and their parents to the night they met.

Laughing at a statement Gabriella had just made Troy replied, "No but it's true when we were singing at the lodge I was so sure you weren't going to so I was going to walk off stage."

"The famous Troy Bolton crowd shy?" She asked with a giggle.

"Well I was shy until you talked me into singing with you, you made me break free of the shyness and made me more sociable." He laughed and smiled.

"Yeah that night I don't know what I was thinking about going there, but my mother said to get up and go so I went. I was actually planning on staying in the hotel room and read the rest of the night but no she had to push me out the door." She told him and continued, "But I'm glad she did, otherwise I wouldn't have met such an amazing boyfriend, companion and love."

Troy smiled and nodded, "yeah I was going to stay and play basket ball with my father all night but my mother nudged us to go take a shower and go to the parties. But I am glad I did because if I wouldn't have, I wouldn't have met the hopefully one day mother of my children." He smile grew as they finished up.

Gabriella was nodded then asked, "Really you want me to be the mother of you children?" She asked a little emotional.

"Yes Gabi, I do!" He smiled and put the plates in the sink as she blew out the candles.

"Good." She smiled, "Now what?" She asked.

"Well we can watch a movie and see where the night leads from there?" He smiled and suggested.

Gabriella nodded and asked, "Oh do you have the notebook?" she grinned and Troy nodded chuckling a little.

"Yes I do I'm guessing you want to watch it?" he said watching her nod. "Ok then." He said finding the movie and putting it in.

Turning off the lights completely so the only light was the glow of the screen they laid down on the couch Troy laying against the back and Gabriella snuggled up in front of him. He put his around her waist as she smiled and glanced down.

"I Love you" He said into her ear.

"I love you too." She said with a small voice.

They watched the movie together, both fully awake. When the seen came where the two main characters kissed in the rain Troy smiled and looked down at Gabriella who was smiling as well.

Leaning down he kissed her shoulder and rubbed her belly gently.

Gabriella turned her head and kissed him fully on the lips. Leading into a major lip lock the two made out on the couch for a while until she broke it off for a long needed breath.

"Let's go up to your room?" She suggested as she got up stretching a bit.

Troy nodded and stood up, picking her up bride style he carried her up the stairs too his room where he set her down and she smiled.

"Come here" She said as she unbuttoned his shirt gently and slowly slid her hands up his smooth muscular chest. She could feel his muscles tense under her fingers and palms.

Sliding it off of him completely she smiled and kissed his shoulder as she hugged him.

He smiled and helped her take off her dress. Once it was off he smiled when he saw her dangling belly button ring. "Sexy" he said under his breathe gently.

Gabriella giggled and nodded, "Just for you."

Troy slowly moved her to his bed laying her down softly kissing her chest before removing her bra.

He looked up at her as if asking for permission and with them locking eyes he knew she was ok with it.

He smiled and softly took a hold of a breast in his mouth and the other he massaged with his hand. Swirling his tongue around her nipple she giggled and started to pant a bit. "Troy…" she said softly. Getting the message he moved and gave the same attention to her other breast. She moaned out in delight and smiled running her fingers through his dark locks of hair.

Leaving her breasts he kissed his way down her stomach and back up. Gently kissing her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair her hand stopped as he came up to nibble on her ear. Then he kissed his way along her jaw line to her lips, sweetly kissing them.

Gabriella's hands found their way down to his belt buckle and started to unbutton his pants slowly, as her knee went up slowly between his legs and gently rubbed the inside of his thighs.

Stopping the kiss Gabriella pushed him up a bit and started to take off his pants fully, leaving him in boxers and nothing else.

"Troy I want you so bad." She told him gently and he nodded.

"You don't have to wait baby, I'm here and I'm here to stay." He smiled and kissed her again pulling away he smiled at her.

Slipping off her underwear and his boxers they smiled at each other as Gabriella suddenly looked up to the ceiling feeling like it was their first time again.

Soon getting over it she looked at Troy and suddenly asked, "Can I have control tonight?" she said smiling as he nodded.

Gabriella smiled and climbed onto him and kissed his chest before running her fingers up and down it.

Straddling him she moved slowly leaning down kissing him fully.

After a while things started to move faster. She moved above him, his hips moving with hers like waves.

After sweating a bit Troy looked up to a Gabriella and took her hands that were moving over his chest. He smiled and looked up.

In a soft gently voice he heard, "Troy I think I'm coming." He nodded and replied, "I'm right there with you."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, suddenly a bolt of energy ripped through both of their bodies, Gabriella collapsing onto Troy's sweaty chest. She rolled off of him as his pulled her closer again.

He smiled at her as she smiled back, as she closed her eyes Troy thought it was time.

Reaching over onto the night stand he opened the small back and said, "Gabriella Marie Montez," In a calm soft voice, only hearing a "hm?" from her, "Will you marry me?" he asked as her eyes shot open.

She looked at him then the ring then to him again.

"Troy I don't know what too say" She told him.

He looked at her and said "Say yes."

Her eyes went from the ring to his eyes and back to the ring over and over again.

AHAH Cliff hanger, ok what will she say? Yes? No?

I'll try update tomorrow. It's twelve right now in the morning.

This took 3 hours to write because of my thoughts are all jammed.

Well let's see some reviews and then ill update. I'm going to bed. That took 7 pages on Micro word! Aha nice

I might update like this more often I don't know.


	12. flash back to the past

Thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot that you guys like my story. I thought that it wasn't going to work out. Well here is another chapter. _**EDITED like 3 words ahah**_   
_**Previously on A Night to Remember:**_   
_Reaching over onto the night stand he opened the small back and said, "Gabriella Marie Montez," In a calm soft voice, only hearing a "hm?" from her, "Will you marry me?" he asked as her eyes shot open._   
_She looked at him then the ring then to him again._   
"_Troy I don't know what too say" She told him._   
_He looked at her and said "Say yes."_   
_Her eyes went from the ring to his eyes and back to the ring over and over again._

_**Gabriella's POV:**_   
My eyes grew big did Troy Bolton just ask me Gabriella Montez to marry him? I wasn't expecting that, wow what do I say? What do I do? God I'm scared if I say no he'll be hurt. But I want to say yes, but will mama kill me? God what do I say?   
"Uhh" is all I could get out, "Troy, our parents…"   
"I talked to them, your mom said she would be happy and my mom said the same and she'll talk to my father. Gabriella I love you and I want to spent the rest of my life loving you, not just as a girlfriend, but as my wife." He told me, he sounded sincere but was he?   
"Troy we're still young yet." I replied. Why didn't I just say yes? What was stopping me from saying yes?   
"Yeah I know but I just want to spend the rest of my life with the one I love." He smiled at me making me smile back.   
I leaned in and kissed him. God I love his kisses they are so soft and yet so meaningful. Does he really love me that much? Wow I miss that old feeling of being loved.   
I remember my old boyfriends, they always wanted to get me into bed except one, besides Troy and a old boyfriend from back home, he was nice caring and the way he held me was so perfect, just like Troy, I always felt safe with him. When he kissed me I knew he cared, I knew he loved me. That was when he told me that he enlisted to ship over seas. He was what 15 and he already enlisted himself without even telling me.   
I remembered crying for day's even weeks until he shipped out. The last time I saw him he was saying goodbye to me, I was balling and he was wiping my tears away.   
Sure he loved me the last words we ever spoke in person he asked me if I'd wait for him, of course I said yes.   
**No Ones POV:**   
_**Flash back:**_   
"_Corey what's wrong?" Gabriella looked at Corey, her current boyfriend in confusion, the look on his face wasn't right he was always smiling, well at least around her. "Is it your dad again? Did he hurt you?" she asked him with the most consent in her voice scared of the real answer._   
"_Gab listen I love you and I always will, but please listen. Look." He said pulling a sheet out of his back pack which had a U.S. Marine stamp symbol at the top. Pulling it open reading it Corey continued. "Gab I'm going to boot camp on Saturday then more then likely after 3 months of that, they are sending me to Iraq to fight. I Love you I do, but I have to do this, for my country, for you... Please will you wait for me?"_   
_Corey asked her that and she was speechless. "Corey I don't know. Please don't go."_ _She said starting to tear, her eyes letting small clear tear droplets down her soft cheeks staining them as she started to cry harder. "..please…" she whispered._   
"_Gabriella I'm sorry I can't." He said caressing her cheeks and wiping her tears away. "I have to go, I love you." Corey said kissing her gently feeling relieved a bit when she kissed him back. He could taste the tears on her lips. Pulling away he said, "Please baby don't cry. I'll be back as soon as I can, and we can get married, and have the children that we've always talked about."_   
"_I love you too," She said sniffing a bit, and in a cracky voice she asked, "When does your p...plan...e leave?" _   
_Corey caressed her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "I have to be at the air port on Saturday by 3pm my plane leaves at 6 pm." He whispered into her ear softly._   
"_Corey that's in 2 days." Gabriella cried out. _   
"_Shhh…yeah I know I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just wanted to be with you for a while. Until I told you," he smiled and looked at her. "Hey think of it this way, we can write everyday, and I can call you whenever we are aloud to use the phones there." He looked at her._   
"_Everyday?" she asked in a 5 year old voice._   
"_Everyday." He smiled and nodded. _   
_Gabriella smiled and kissed him deeply._

"So will you be there to say goodbye on Saturday?" he asked as she smiled and nodded.   
"_Yes of course I will. I'm going to miss you so much." She told him hugging him closely and tightly._   
"_Hey I have an idea let's go out for dinner?" he suggested and smiled._   
"_Yeah, we can just forget about this until it happens?" she asked slightly and he nodded, "Good" she said smiling and kissed his nose._   
"_Let's go." He smiled big and kissed her forehead then got up helping her. "Oh can't forget this." He said grabbing the U.S. Marine printed letter and stuffed it into his back pack. Grabbing her hand they walked to his truck as he tossed his backpack into the back bed of the truck. Getting in they both headed off to a restaurant that wasn't too fancy but not too casual. _   
_At restaurant:_   
_After ordering Corey grabbed Gabriella's hand and caressed it. "Gabi I just wanted you to know that I love you and always will."_   
_She nodded she was now understanding that he did this on his own and it was his idea. He wanted to serve his country, that's what he was made for she just didn't see it at first._   
_Of course she was going to miss him so, but she had to let him go and when he came back he promised that they would meet again._   
"_I love you too Corey." She smiled and brought his hand up to her mouth kissing it._   
_Saturday 2:50:_   
"_Come on Corey your going to be late!" Gabriella yelled into his house. Scrambling down the stairs he smiled and ran out to the truck, throwing his bags into the back._   
"_Ready?" She asked him he nodded before saying, "Almost I going to go say goodbye to my parents." He said running into the house, his mother was crying as she hugged him and told him to write and call everyday. He shook his father's hand and nodded saying bye._   
_Running back out he said "let's go!" he said jumping into the driver's seat and Gabriella into the passengers._   
_Pulling out and driving to the airport they made it there about 5 after 3._   
"_Now we wait for you plane." She told him as she sat down in his lap._   
"_Yep." He nodded and kissed her shoulder resting his head on her shoulder._   
_Two and a half hours later Corey sat there his head still on her should and her head against his. Taking his hand and caressing it. "I love you." She mumbled into his ear gently kissing it._   
_Twenty-five minutes later over the loud speaker they heard, "All members attending flight 87 to Baltimore please all board now. Thank you" _   
_Gabriella frowned the time had come to say goodbye but she didn't want too. Getting up she shook him a wake gently, "Hey its time for you to go." She said emotionally. _   
_He looked at her and frowned, "Ok. I love you" he said getting up and hugging her._   
_Grabbing his bags and her hand they walked to the gate. Putting them down Corey pulled her into a big hug. Whispering into her ear, "I love you Gabi, will you wait for me? Please." He asked gently._   
"_Corey I promise. I'll wait for you!" she cried into his shoulder, "forever" she kissed his neck then his lips softly. _   
"_Attention all, last call for flight 87 to Baltimore. Thank you." Was said over the loud speaker. _   
"_That's me" he said quietly. "I love you."_   
"_I Love you too." She nodded sadly kissing him then hugging him. Kissing her forehead he smiled weakly. "Will you write and call whenever you can?" she asked sadly._   
_He nodded and whispered, "Promise." Smiling she held his hand as he walked away until they couldn't reach anymore. "Corey." She cried. "No"_   
"_Bye Gabriella I love you." He said going through the gate. _   
"_COREYY!" She cried hard trying to stay back._

End of this chapter. Ill update later : I love you all keep up the reviews! Bye -Ali   



	13. Shopping surprize

_**PERVIOUSLY ON A NIGHT TO REMEMBER:**_

"_Attention all, last call for flight 87 to Baltimore. Thank you." Was said over the loud speaker. _

"_That's me" he said quietly. "I love you."_

"_I Love you too." She nodded sadly kissing him then hugging him. Kissing her forehead he smiled weakly. "Will you write and call whenever you can?" she asked sadly._

_He nodded and whispered, "Promise." Smiling she held his hand as he walked away until they couldn't reach anymore. "Corey." She cried. "No"_

"_Bye Gabriella I love you." He said going through the gate. _

"_COREYY!" She cried hard trying to stay back._

_-------------------------_

"Gabriella, hellloo??" Troy said snappin his fingers in front of her face. "You there? You ok?"

"Huh?" She said looking at him, "Oh sorry, Troy we are still young yet, but I do love you. I guess if my mother said she didn't care, then yes, I will marry you." She smiled as Troy did too.

"Really?" he asked for a reassurance.

"Really!" she giggled and kissed him hard before he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"It's beautiful." She exclaimed

"Just like you, I love you." Troy smiled and laid kissed on her shoulder.

Gabriella smiled and giggled, "That tickles." She whispered into his ear.

Glancing at the clock it was 12:30. "Baby goes to bed." She told him as she tried to push him off her playfully.

Nodding Troy laid his head on her chest as her fingers went through his hair softly. Both falling asleep holding to each other.

Then day Gabriella stirred away looking down at a brown haired boy sleeping on her chest. Smiling she stroked her fingers through his hair once more gently singing to him.

Stirring awake gently Troy opened his eyes gently looking around.

"Hey" she whispered quietly to him.

"Hey" he smiled at her and kissed her stomach. "How was your sleep?"

He asked smiling at her.

"It was amazing." She giggled and looked down at him, "Yours?"

"The best ever since you're here" he smiled and moved up to her. "So you want to be my wife?"

She nodded, "Yes I do. Now if you don't mind I promised Taylor that we would go shopping, in about an hour and I need to get ready." She smiled getting up, well trying to get up.

"No…" Troy complained holding around her waist.

"Troy, I need to go. Taylor and I haven't hung out in so long. I feel like I'm ditching her." Gabriella protested moving away from him slightly with a giggle.

Sighing Troy let her go saying, "When will you be home?" He pouted in a kid voice.

"Well seeing that it's 9:10 now, if we shop for 3 hours do lunch then do another hour I should be home by 2:30 - 3 o'clock?" She smiled and kissed his forehead then scooted out of his arms.

Troy's eyes were glued to her as she moved bout the room putting on her bra and underwear then the clothes that were packed in the bag she brought.

"Stttoooooppppp." Gabriella said throwing the sheets over his head.

"No" Troy laughed removing the sheet and watching her dress herself again.

Finally fully dressed she moved to the bed and rubbed his thigh. "Now horny boy maybe later." She giggled and patted his butt moving away grabbing her make up and went into the bathroom removing her makeup from the day before and re-applying it.

Troy got up and put on a pair of boxers and some wildcat sweat pants he walked into the bathroom, putting his arms around her waist he kissed the back of her neck gently.

"Troy stop." She moaned out. His hands slipped up her waist giving her goose bumps. Trailing his hands back down he sucked on the back of her neck gently. His hands softly slipped up her shirt caressing her stomach and up farther.

"Mmm troy..." she moaned aloud, "please baby when I get back."

He sighed and nodded, "Fine right when you get back I want you in my arms."

Gabriella nodded and removed his hands walking out grabbing her purse. Troy walked out into his room and kissed her gently. "I love you." He smiled and she pulled away.

"I love you too but I'm running late. I'll text you baby ok." She smiled and hugged him before running out of his room and out to her car.

"Yeah. Bye." He smiled as he watched her run from his room.

"Now I can sleep more." He said to himself as he laid down grabbing his Ipod he turned it on to a song that reminded him of Gabriella, finally falling asleep but not half as comfortable as before now that Gabriella wasn't there.

**Gabriella's POV:**

Pulling out of Troy's yard I spend to meet up with Taylor. My phone started to ring and without looking at the caller ID I picked it up saying, "Hey Taylor sorry I'm late I am coming Troy was not letting me go." I laughed a bit.

"Gabriella Montez right?" the person on the other line asked.

"Oh sorry I thought you were my friend, yeah that's me why do you ask?" I said confused. That voice sounded familiar (spelling sorry) too familiar.

"It's okay anyway How is everything? Since you know I left?" Once he said that it clicked in my head and I hit the breaks pulling over to the side.

"Corey? Is that you?" I blurted out as fast as I could.

**I know I know short but I had to do a cliff hanger, what do you think so far?**


	14. I wanna go home

_**PERVIOUSLY ON A NIGHT TO REMEMBER:**_

_**Gabriella's POV:**_

_Pulling out of Troy's yard I spend to meet up with Taylor. My phone started to ring and without looking at the caller ID I picked it up saying, "Hey Taylor sorry I'm late I am coming Troy was not letting me go." I laughed a bit._

"_Gabriella Montez right?" the person on the other line asked. _

"_Oh sorry I thought you were my friend, yeah that's me why do you ask?" I said confused. That voice sounded familiar (spelling sorry) too familiar._

"_It's okay anyway How is everything? Since you know I left?" Once he said that it clicked in my head and I hit the breaks pulling over to the side._

"_Corey? Is that you?" I blurted out as fast as I could. _

_**No Ones POV:**_

"Yeah Gabi it's me." He smiled through the phone I could tell he was because every time he smiled his voice became happier.

"Corey." She cried into the phone, "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Albuquerque, I got into contact with your mother, she told me where I can find you." He replied and she choked on her own words.

"Where are you now?" she asked excitedly like a child on Christmas getting ready to open their presents.

"I'm headed south bound on road 90 why?" he asked.

"Okay do you see an old dinner around you?" she asked softly.

"Yeah why I just pasted it." He said confused.

"Okay Corey I want you to turn around and go to that dinner and wait for me, ill be there in like 5 minutes tops, okay?" she said in a hurry.

Nodding to himself Corey replied, "Okay ill be waiting."

"Okay bye." She said with a smile

"Bye" he replied both shutting their phones.

Dialing Taylor's cell Gabriella turned her car around heading to the old dinner she told Corey to go.

"Hey Taylor it's me change of plans I want to meet you at the old dinner on road 90 ok?" She smiled and heard Taylor's reply.

"Umm ok ill be there." Taylor smiled and closed her phone heading to the same dinner Gabi was.

Arriving at the dinner Gabriella quickly walked in side, looking around she saw no one she recognized sitting down in a booth she waited until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning her head she got up quickly and threw her arms around the tall muscular man standing there.

"Corey" She whispered hugging him tightly.

"Hey Gabi, I thought that was you. You look very beautiful." He smiled and pushed her out a bit holding her hands looking at her.

"Corey they told me you didn't make it or you were missing, you weren't there, where were you?!" She started to cry just looking at the man she had lost a while back that was standing in front of her.

"I was attacked my hole group was. My friend Nic and I are the only ones out of 5 people that made it out. We laid low for about the last month that we were out there because they were looking for us. I was shot in the arm but I survived thinking about you." Corey told her many stories until she heard Taylor's voice say her name.

"Corey I want you to meet my best friend Taylor Mackenzie." She smiled and introduced them both. Watching them both shake hands Gabriella turned to Taylor and said, "Taylor this is Corey Flatts the one I told you about when I first moved here."

_**Gabriella's POV:**_

I looked at Corey and smiled, "I missed you Cor so much!"

He looked at me and said "I missed you too Gabi."

"So how long have you two known each other?" Taylor asked and I giggled.

"Well if you count the years he was over seas 17. I've known him since the 1st grade." I replied with a lot of excitement. My phone started to go off, "oh that's me ill be right back." I said scooting out of the seat and walking out side answering it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey beautiful what time you coming home again?" Troy said from the other line man he must have been asleep because his voice sounded really tired.

"Umm well, Troy I don't know depends I just ran into an old friend so it might be sooner or it might be later, but ill be there sometime. Why?"

"No reason I just miss your touch."

Aw he is so sweet.

"I miss you too; hey look I have to go but ill call whenever I can. Ok I love you." I told him and smiled.

"Aw ok I love you too Gabs. Bye baby girl." He said and we both hung up.

Walking in I sat down next to Taylor and smiled, "Who was that?" Taylor asked

"Oh that? Umm it was Troy he wanted to know what time I was going to come back. I told him I didn't know but not for awhile." I smiled nervously and I could feel Corey's eyes stalking me.

"Who's Troy?" he asked

I sighed and looked down, "Troy is my fiancée since of last night." Taylor looked at me and squealed grabbing my hand that I had been able to keep covered until now.

"HE PROPOSED TO YOU?" she squealed and hugged me tight.

"Yeah last night we were laying there and he just asked me." I said quietly looking sadly at Corey. I got up and asked, "Hey Taylor can I talk to Corey alone please?"

"Umm yeah, I'll go call Chad." She smiled and pulled out her phone dialing as she walked out side.

"Look Corey I..." was all I got out before he cut me off.

"Gabriella I don't need an explanation I get it. You couldn't wait like 3 years for me to come home." He told me.

"No Corey I thought you were dead, so after holding on for a couple months my mom moved us out here because her work and so I could have a fresh start." I told him sadly.

"Gabriella its ok I get it." He smiled and leaned over the table kissing my cheek.

"So who's the lucky guy?" he just had to ask that didn't he?

"Well his name is Troy Bolton we met in 11th grade and we've been together since then and now that there is only a little bit of school left he asked mama if he could marry me then last night he proposed." I told him then pulled out my phone showing him a picture that I had of both of us on it.

"Well he sounds pretty nice, usually the guys you fall for." He smiled and looked up causing me to look up, seeing Taylor approach. "Hey Tay." I scooted in and let her sit.

"Well he is and you and him are the only two that were nice." I smiled unconsciously.

"I'm glad your back Corey." I stood up and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad I'm back too, and it was great seeing you again Gabi. You look amazing." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, shit he is like Troy.

"Look Taylor and I are going shopping thanks for calling me; we should go to a movie before you head back to New York." I told him and hugged him again.

"Gabi i'm going to be leaving again." He frowned at me and I looked down.

"No Corey. Please don't leave I don't want to lose you." I looked down crying slightly.

"Gabriella, the military is my life we'll meet up again I promise." He told me

"I'm going to hold that, when are you leaving?" I asked wiping my own tears.

"Monday." He said softly and I shook my head.

"Corey that's in 3 days please." I cried softly to him.

"I know that's why I had to see you before I leave. I'm going back to Iraq." He told me.

I pulled away from the hug and went to Taylor holding onto her for support.

"Gabi honey your shaking." She told me I just nodded into her shoulder.

"Gab I'm sorry I really am." He told me and I cried harder.

I stood up and cleared my throat, "Call me before you leave I want to hang out ok."

He nodded and said "Goodbye Gabriella Marie Montez."

What was up with guys and them using my full name? Ahh.

I waved to him slightly and whispered, "Goodbye Corey." I looked at Taylor and said, "Tay I just want to go home can we do this later?" I asked and she nodded saying, "Yeah of course. Can you get yourself home babes?" She asked me.

"Yeah thank you for being here for me." I hugged her once more

"Bye Tay." I said and walked out to my car. Maybe Troy can make me feel better. I told myself as I drove back to his house.

Pulling into his driveway I opened the door and heard nothing he must be upstairs.

I headed upstairs and looked in his room clearly he was still in his sweat pants and no shirt. Walking closer I rubbed along his arm, I could tell he was cold because he shivered.

Going to the other side of the bed I pulled off my jacket and my pants as well as my shirt lying down next to him feeling his warm skin against mine. I smiled as he wrapped his arm around my body. "I Love You Troy." I whispered gently as I turned so I could rest my forehead against his chest.

"I Love you too Gabi." He smiled and whispered into my ear. I kissed his chest and he kissed my forehead. I ran my hand down his stomach and felt his muscles tense up under my fingers.

I rubbed what I could of the dried up mascara and eyeliner that was on my cheeks off and looked up at him his eyes still closed. Leaning up I kissed him gently smiling as he kissed back. He must have tasted the salty taste on my lips because he pulled away opened his eyes and asked, "Baby you ok?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah I am now." I said closing my eyes and leaning into his frame falling into a slumber.

We both laid there silently me sleeping and him watching me. God I love this man.

**So far is it okay? I don't know ill update tomorrow. : thanks for reading!**

**Tell me what you think because yeah tell me what you WANT to see happen, so**

**I can have some ideas!**


	15. ATTN: AN

Hey guys I know its not an update but I thought I'd let everyone know

That about a week ago my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING

Unfortunately I lost everything, but fortunately I got to start over with everything and make sure I don't have a virus or anything. But hopefully tonight or tomorrow ill update

The latest time would be on Tuesday.

Hopefully you understand but I did want to thank you for reading my story means a lot.


	16. Dont get to sure of yourself

_**LAST TIME ON A NIGHT TO REMEMBER:**_ _I rubbed what I could of the dried up mascara and eyeliner that was on my cheeks off and looked up at him his eyes still closed. Leaning up I kissed him gently smiling as he kissed back. He must have tasted the salty taste on my lips because he pulled away opened his eyes and asked, "Baby you ok?"_

_I nodded and smiled, "Yeah I am now." I said closing my eyes and leaning into his frame falling into a slumber._

_We both laid there silently me sleeping and him watching me. God I love this man._

**NO ONES POV:**

After a half hour of Gabriella sleeping she slowly woke up feeling a warm body against her. She smiled and moved out of the sleeping man's arms that were next to her. Getting up she silently took off her shirt and pants walking into the bathroom turning on the water.

It must have awaken Troy because not too soon after Gabriella turned on the water she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist making her jump a bit.

"Hey baby girl." He smiled down at her while she stood up and turned around into his frame.

"Hey lover boy." She smiled and reached up kissing him gently.

"You're going to take a bath?" he asked and watched her nodded.

"Alone preferably." She told him kissing his nose as she took off her bra and panties

Troy nodded and kissed her forehead, "Okay then but ill be in later to check up and stuff."

Gabriella nodded as she got into the warm water. "Okay babe." She smiled at him as he walked out into his room getting dressed.

Not to long after she heard him talking on the phone. She heard him say, "Yeah she said yes." And "I know me too."

"TROY!" she yelled out to him. With in minutes Troy was in the room covering the speaker piece.

"Yeah?" he asked with a smirk as his eyes scanned her body.

"Tell your mother I said hi perve." She told him and laughed pulling the shower curtin shut until she heard the door shut.

Opening it again thinking Troy walked out she jumped a bit when he was sitting on the counter laughing into the phone. "Yeah mom she is. Okay, Gab she wants to talk to you."

He handed the phone to her as she sat up in the bath. Turning her back to him he got on his knees and started to rub her shoulders smiling and kissing them gently as he did so.

"Aw thank you Mrs. Bolton and I can't wait to be a part of the family either." She laughed gently and bit her tongue when Troy's mouth moved across her shoulders.

"Alright Ill talk to you later Mrs. Bolton, Love you too. Bye" Gabriella hung up the phone giving it to Troy who put it on the ground next to him and started to kiss her shoulders again.

"baby." He said pulling back and looking at her.

"Hm?" she turned around

"Can I come in with you?" he asked softly feeling her nodded he smiled.

After shedding his clothes he moved into the warm water behind her, his arms around his stomach. He started to kiss her shoulders as his hands massaged her stomach gently.

"I love you baby." She whispered as she leaned back into his chest moaning gently.

Smiling Troy put his chin on her shoulder holding her waist to his gently.

Gabriella rolled her palms down his legs gently over and over again.

"I love you too." He whispered into her ear making her gasp.

Turning to him slightly she caught his lips in a heated kiss his hand stroking her cheek gently. While kissing him she slightly rolled on to him so that she was facing him.

Pulling away Gabriella licked her lips eyes closed still; slowly opening them she said "Troy there is something I need to tell you."

Looking at her with concern he nodded and said, "What is it baby?"

Sighing heavily she continued, "When I came in upset today, it wasn't just nothing. I had been crying and you deserve to know why. A year before I moved here I had a boyfriend that went off to war, It came unexpectedly to me because he only told me a week or less before he left. When we said goodbye I told him I'd wait for him. After he left I spent so many days and nights crying over him thinking that he was gone forever. 6 months after he left we had gotten a call for his mother saying he was lost in action, and that the car in front of him was bombed and he was no where to be found after that." Pausing Gabriella sniffled a couple times. Troy could tell that she was crying but was stunned that she was just now telling him. After a moment of regaining herself she continued. "Today he called me telling me that he did make it, so I met up with him at the old dinner."

Closing his eyes Troy asked, "You didn't kiss him did you?"

Shaking her head Gabriella said, "No I didn't."

"Are you still in love with him?" he asked quietly.

Taking a long pause Gabriella said, "I don't know." She felt more warm tears build up in her eyes and start to fall.

_**That's all you get for now that'll hold you for a day or so right?**_

_**-Ali**_


	17. somethings never change

_**LAST TIME ON A NIGHT TO REMEMBER:**_

"_Are you still in love with him?" he asked quietly._

_Taking a long pause Gabriella said, "I don't know." She felt more warm tears build up in her eyes and start to fall._

Getting up Troy grabbed a towel putting it around his waist and went into his room laying back on the edge of the bed, his mind asking so many questions that it caused him to get a headache.

Gabriella was not long after Troy, she wrapped a towel around her body and walked through the doorframe leaning grabbing the clothes from her bag she got dressed and put her other days clothes into the bag.

"I'm sorry Troy." She said grabbing her bag and walking out of his room, going down the stairs and out the front door.

Getting in her car Gabriella decided to drive to Taylor's house.

**Gabi's pov:**

As the tears cascaded down my cheeks I pulled into Taylor's driveway. Getting out I ran to her front door and ran the door bell. I wiped some tears away to see, I heard rummaging around from the other side of the door then it opened.

"Gabi?" asked Taylor who immediately wrapped her arms around me tightly pulling me into her home and up to her room. "Gabriella what's wrong?"

I could hear her asking that over and over as I sat on her bed and buried my face into her pillow crying. I couldn't answer, it was hard.

She put a supporting hand on my back and rubbed it gently. After 5 minutes of laying there crying I said, "Troy… I told him about Corey." I cried harder as Taylor pulled me up wrapping her arms around me again.

"What happened?" she asked supporting me as I leaned against her.

"I told him about how I told Corey id wait for him when he left, I told him everything basically." I sniffed and she wiped my tears away.

"What did he say?"

"He was upset and asked me if I kissed him, and I told him no… then he asked if I still loved Corey… and…"I took a pause to regain my self as more tears fell from my eyes. "And I told him I didn't know, when I saw Corey all those feelings came back Tay, I don't know what to do." I looked at her and she hugged me again only tighter.

"Shh it'll be okay Gab." She told me repeating it over and over again. All I could do was cry and hope that my relationship with Troy wasn't ruined for good.

**No One's pov:**

It was 7:30 at night and the sun was just going down, Gabriella was in her room, her eyes were swollen and red, her nose was stuffed and hurting. No one was home but her, thank god for her because her mom would have been all over her about crying.

Gabriella laid there in bed the covers pulled up to her chest, a fire was going in the fire place and the television was on, volume on low. She was sitting there flipping through channels when her phone started to ring; she knew it wasn't Troy because the ring tone was different.

Picking it up she cleared her throat wiped her eyes and wiped her nose, "Hello?" she asked into the phone trying not to sound miserable.

Her voiced didn't go unnoticed by the caller. "Gabriella, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Corey." She answered trying to sound happy but was failing miserably.

"Gabi what's wrong?!" Corey said more harshly into the phone.

"Corey it's nothing, Troy and I just got into a fight that's all. Anyway why did you call?" she told him changing the subject.

"Well I was wondering if we could get together."

"Umm sure you can come over here I guess." Gabriella told Corey softly.

"Uhh… okay I'll be over in a second literally." He said ringing the door bell.

"Shit" she said cursing under her breathe. Moving around her room she washed her face quickly and walked out. Walking down she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door letting Corey in.

"Hey Cor" She smiled at him gently, walking back up the stairs showing him to her room.

Lying back down on her bed she watched him sit down next to her.

"Soo how have you been lately Gab?" Corey asked

Gabriella shrugged and said, "Okay I guess what about you?"

"Well besides the hiding and all I've been great." He laughed and she smiled.

She motioned for him to lay down with her as he did so she gave him a hug.

"Really Gab what's wrong?" he asked gently.

She shrugged and faintly said, "Just ignore it."

He nodded and watched her just breath as she turned to face the ceiling.

Hugging her he kissed the side of her head.

She glanced at her door, then to the glass door then back to the ceiling.

After a while of lying there, there was a knock on the glass door then it opened.

Gabi's head shot towards the door to hear, "Gabi look…" he stopped mid sentence.

"Troy!" she said jumping off the bed as quick as she could, "it's not what it looks like."


	18. make up or break up?

_**LAST TIME ON A NIGHT TO REMEMBER:**_

_After a while of lying there, there was a knock on the glass door then it opened._

_Gabi's head shot towards the door to hear, "Gabi look…" he stopped mid sentence._

"_Troy!" she said jumping off the bed as quick as she could, "it's not what it looks like."_

"Gabriella what the hell are you doing?" Troy asked her as he walked into her room. "I came back to tell you I was sorry and your in bed with him. Gabriella…" he stopped tears swelling in his eyes.

"Troy he came over to talk nothing happened." She told him walking over to him.

"I'm sorry. I should go." Corey announced as he put his shoes back on and started to leave.

"I'll call to you later Cor." Gabriella called from across the room still looking at Troy who had his eyes closed.

Once the door closed Troy opened his eyes and looked at her, "Gabriella I trusted you." He looked at her intensely.

"Troy! Nothing happened. When I got home I watched television and cried. He called and was already here so I let him in, I haven't seen him forever so he came up here and we were chatting he laid down on the bed because I let him. Then you walked in that's all that happened." Gabriella told Troy emotionally.

"Gabi please don't leave me." He said tears starting to fall. "I was thinking about earlier and I didn't mean what I said. I thought about what you said about loving him and…" he stopped being cut off by Gabrielle.

"Troy sure I love him I always will he was my first love, but…"she paused, "You were my first lover." She looked at him sadly.

Troy frowned then smiled, "I wasn't your first Gabriella."

She looked at him and shook her head, "You're wrong. You were my first and you'll be my only."

Troy looked up at her and smiled, "I'm sorry Gabi."

"Don't be." She said hugging him tightly. She pulled away kissing him gently as she pulled him to the bed slowly. "Troy I only want you, Corey is my past, and you're my future." She said sitting down on the bed kissing him again.

Troy knelt down in front of her kissing her gently. "Gabriella I'm sorry." He whispered.

Gabriella smiled and shook her head repeating, "Troy don't be. "Running her fingers through his hair kissing his forehead.

Troy moved his head to her neck kissing it gently, letting his tongue play against her neck gently making her moan with delight.

Gabriella giggled and pulled back to remove his shirt slowly. He groaned as it felt like she was taking forever, making her giggle more.

"Troy I love you." She told him kissing his forehead. Troy smiled looking up to her he started to remove her shirt.

He chuckled and said, "Braless?" as he started kissing her stomach softly playing with her belly ring. Gabriella laughed and pushed his head back gently.

"You know that tickles me." She complained to him just to see him nodded and started kissing her again.

"I know." He mumbled faintly. He started to undo her pants gently fumbling with it. Gabriella pushed his hands off her pants helping him.

He smiled once her pants were off and he started to kiss her thigh making his way to her knee and back up every kiss moving to her inner thigh and higher. She gasped and ran her fingers through his hair taking a chunk in her hand tugging on it as she threw her head back.

"Troy." She moaned out as he got closer and closer to her moist folds. She pushed his head back by his hair and looked at him. "Baby come up here." She said pulling Troy up on the bed kissing him. Her fingers started to pull off his belt then to undo his pants.

_**(sorry its short but yeah it's a update tell me what you think)**_


	19. ATTN: AN again sry

Hey guys Ali here and I just wanted to let you know that hopefully by Sunday Monday latest I will have an update posted, sorry i'm running late my computer crashed and I just got it back on Wednesday so i've been getting everything back on it and stuff. Sorry sorry. Lol I am sort of worried too because when I gave my laptop to my neighbor to fix I think he went threw my files which included a bit of an update. :o and seeing as i'm only 14 he might tell my mom about the story shit I hope he doesn't. Anyway tomorrow ill be out of town without my laptop so yeah. Alright i'm going to bed now

Nighty

-Ali


	20. loving

_**LAST TIME ON A NIGHT TO REMEMBER:**_

_He smiled once her pants were off and he started to kiss her thigh making his way to her knee and back up every kiss moving to her inner thigh and higher. She gasped and ran her fingers through his hair taking a chunk in her hand tugging on it as she threw her head back._

"_Troy." She moaned out as he got closer and closer to her moist folds. She pushed his head back by his hair and looked at him. "Baby come up here." She said pulling Troy up on the bed kissing him. Her fingers started to pull off his belt then to undo his pants._

Once Gabriella had Troy's pants off she pushed him up on the bed and startled his waist, smiling seductively at him. Troy looked up at her grinning like crazy, "Don't tease me baby." He moaned as she ran her fingers up his chest and clawed down gently.

She giggled and slid down his legs pulling his boxers with her. "Wow Troy you certainly have…. Well grown in the past couple hours." She giggled more as she watched his face change colors. She rubbed his legs up and down hitting his erection on purpose to get him groaning.

"Gabi please…" Troy moaned out pushing his hips up a little.

"Whoa baby sit still." She smiled and started to rub his erected man hood softly getting a harder massage as she went on. She smiled as his juices started to leak out of his man hood.

He groaned harder and let his eyes roll back then moaned as he felt kissed from his waist up.

Gabriella smiled and looked down smiling as she pushed him into her moaning slightly and started to ride him.

Troy groaned out and opened his eyes looking at her as his hips went up with every movement she made. "Gabriella baby ohhh…" he groaned more as he pushed his hands up her sides and onto her breasts as he massaged them.

Gabriella moaned with delight. "Fuck Troy I'm gonna cum." She bit her lip as she told him. "Cum with me." He said as his hands left her breasts and slid down stomach rubbing her inner thigh.

Not soon after his movement both Gabriella and Troy hit their orgasms. Falling onto Troy, Gabriella slowly recovered from her orgasm enough to remove Troy from her and roll next to him cuddling with him.

Panting softly Gabriella's hand stroked up and down Troy's chest gently. After a bit of silent's Troy swallowed deeply and said, "I love you Gab." His voice shaky.

Hey everyone I know it's really really short but I'm not i've been really badly depressed lately and I haven't written a lot i'm trying to keep myself from doing something I regret. So yeah I don't know when I can update next, this mouth is just being a bitch.

I'm going to try to update but I can NOT make any promises on the date anymore. You guys i'm trying I really am thanks for reading and please don't stop because I like the feed back makes me happy.

But seriously i'm going to try to update as soon as I can for now on if it's not for a couple of weeks i'm sorry. Thanks for understanding. If you understood. I just need a break for drama. Have a good night/morning.

-Ali (I try)


	21. Tattoo

Hey guys, sorry it's been forever, i lost my laptop for a while and I just got it back not too long ago, so yeah, and i don't have Microsoft word on here yet so yeah. lol Here lets see if I have a creative mind tonight. Man it sucks

_**LAST TIME ON A NIGHT TO REMEMBER: **_

_Panting softly Gabriella's hand stroked up and down Troy's chest gently. After a bit of silent's Troy swallowed deeply and said, "I love you Gab." His voice shaky._

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "i love you too troy, i love you too." she whispered pressing her cheek to his sweaty chest. After a while both fell a sleep their dreams consisting of one another.

The next day, as he woke up Troy looked around blinking a few times to register that Gabriella wasn't in bed with him. Panicing a little he bolted up looking around the room then got up grabbing his boxers. "Gabi?" he called as he pulled his boxers up walking into the bathroom. No Gabriella. Running down the stairs of her home he walked into the kitchen to find Gabriella singing and making breakfast.

_Oh, oh, oh___

_No matter what you say about love__  
__I keep coming back for more__  
__Keep my hand in the fire__  
__Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for___

_No matter what you say about life__  
__I learn every time I bleed__  
__That truth is a stranger__  
__Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_

She sang softly her back to him not realizing he was there. He smiled and hid a bit behind the door to just listen to her sing.

_To admit that I'm wrong__  
__And then change my mind__  
__Sorry but I have to move on__  
__And leave you behind_

She moved back a little to the island behind her keeping an eye on the pan on the stove while she sang.

_I can't waste time so give it a moment__  
__I realize, nothing's broken__  
__No need to worry 'bout everything I've done__  
__Live every second like it was my last one__  
__Don't look back at a new direction__  
__I loved you once, needed protection__  
__You're still a part of everything I do__  
__You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

She soon brought her hand up to her mouth as she pretented to sing into a microphone, Troy watching had to cough down laughs so she wouldn't know he was there.

_I'm sick of playing all of these games__  
__It's not about taking sides__  
__When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver__  
__It hurt enough to think that I could___

_Stop, admit that I'm wrong__  
__And then change my mind__  
__Sorry but I gotta be strong__  
__And leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment__  
__I realize, nothing's broken__  
__No need to worry 'bout everything I've done__  
__Live every second like it was my last one__  
__Don't look back at a new direction__  
__I loved you once, needed protection__  
__You're still a part of everything I do__  
__You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

She moved forward flipping the pancakes and moving the eggs around. She kept singing.

_If I live every moment__  
__Won't change A moment__  
__Still a part of me and you__  
__I will never regret you__  
__Still the memory of you__  
__Marks everything i do_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment__  
__I realize, nothing's broken__  
__No need to worry 'bout everything I've done__  
__Live every second like it was my last one__  
__Don't look back at a new direction__  
__I loved you once, needed protection__  
__You're still a part of everything I do__  
__You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment__  
__I realize, nothing's broken__  
__No need to worry 'bout everything I've done__  
__Live every second like it was my last one__  
__Don't look back at a new direction__  
__I loved you once, needed protection__  
__You're still a part of everything I do__  
__You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo__  
__I'll always have you_

She smiled and nodded as shefinishedwhile put the finished pancakes and eggs on the two plates. Walking in Troy clapping softly saying "Encore! Montez. Encore!" Her head shot up and she turned around, "Baby."She smiled and put down the specula running to him jumping into an unexspecting Troy's arms. "Well good morning to you too baby girl" he smiled leaning down kissing her nose.

He moved to her lips softly parting them with his and kissing her tenderly. "I love you." He smirked as he kept his lips against hers and she put her arms around his neck then moved back kissing his cheek. "I have to finish and I love you too." She whispered moving out of his arms and started to set the table as he watched with a smirk. Making the rest of the things she put them on the plates and put her hand out. "Good morning Mr. Bolton your breakfast is served." She giggled as she sat down to start eating.

**(short? Sorry lazy I'll update as soon as I can. It's an update though right)**


	22. ATTN: update soon?

Hey guys, I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated. I've been so stressed with school, I failed a class and I've also been dealing with the death of my dog (in July) and then the death of my grandfather (in November). I'm not here to complain but heres the thing about the story, I will update as soon as I re-read what I have written so far. To be totally honest I can't remember haha. So anyway, expect an update with in the next couple weeks, I don't work this weekend so I might be-able to do some this weekend :]

-Ali


End file.
